The present invention relates to novel compositions of hydrated calcium carboaluminates and of tobermorites (X CaO, y SiO.sub.2, z H.sub.2 O); the invention also relates to manufacturing processes of these compositions, one of the processes also produces the known mono-carboaluminate which is itself directly usable industrially. In addition, the invention relates to applications of the aforesaid composition, in particular, as charges or as elements of charges used in different industries, such as the production of paper, paints, etc.
Reference is had to applicants' concurrently filed patent application entitled "Manufacturing Process of Mineral Charges, Products Obtained and Their Applications" which relates more particularly to a process featuring the hydration between about 10.degree. and 100.degree. C of one of the synthetic anhydrous calcium aluminates prepared especially or stemming from the manufacture of hydraulic binders, or of refractory cements. The anhydrous calcium aluminate is ground-up to a medium degree of fineness with a quantity of water of such an order of magnitude that a paste is formed with dry extracts being comprised between 5 and 70% by weight, at least the large particles are subjected to a vigorous agitation during the hydration, the suspension formed is dried and the dry powder is collected. It is known that different industrial processes utilize very different charges. Occurring in nature or prepared industrially, which among others are kaolins, calcium silicates, calcium carbonates, calcium silicoaluminates, and calcium sulfates. Applicants have studied the compositions constituted by the hydrates of the calcium carboaluminates, because tests indicated the practical qualities of some of these compounds as charges. As a result of tests and work-projects, applicants have discovered industrial manufacturing processes for the compositions.